The Fall of a Prince
by j0inthedarkside
Summary: Aurora, an Asgardian woman, falls desperately for the God of Mischief. How is she going to deal with seeing his world falling apart? Which personal problems does she have to master? Love means sacrifice - and sacrifice means suffering. (Loki x OC)


_The little girl was running through the royal rose garden, a wooden sword in her left hand. _

_She used to come here a lot, pretending to be a brave warrioress whose only duty was fighting for justice. _

_Sometimes she even met one of the Warriors Three, who gave her an amused glance and patted her head._

_Her parents though, wanted her to behave the way a girl is supposed to._

_Whenever they found her playing with her sword, they took it from her and told her it wasn't right for girls to play with weaponry._

_However, the little girl always found a way to steal back her beloved sword, and when her parents asked her where she was going, she simply told them that she was going down to the river bank watching fairies._

_She was running around, not paying much attention to her surroundings, when she accidently bumped into someone, tumbling to the ground._

_When she looked up, she stared directly in the big blue eyes of Loki Odinsson, Prince of Asgard._

_He held out a hand, which she thankfully grabbed, and helped her up._

„_Are you okay, little Princess?" he asked, kneeling down to her._

„_I'm not a Princess, I'm a warrioress!" she answered, sounding offended._

„_Oh my bad. I didn't mean to insult you, my brave warrioress." he giggled, picking a rose which he tucked in her hair._

_The girl blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Loki has always been her favourite Prince, she liked the way he played tricks on others and the mischievous smile on his face._

„_So what is your name then?" he asked curiously._

„_Aurora." she answered proudly._

„_Well, Aurora, would you like to go on a horseback ride with me? A little girl like you shouldn't be running around all alone." _

„_Yes, I'd love to." she replied, hugging him._

_Loki laughed, took her by the hand and lead her to the royal stables._

_He saddled his horse, a tall black stallion, and placed Aurora on its back before he sat down right behind her._

„_Hold on tight and don't let go!" Loki said, tightening the reins._

_As they rode through Asgard, Aurora has been astonished by its beauty._

_She leaned back against Loki's chest and enjoyed the gentle breeze._

„AURORA!" her mother yelled furiously.

Aurora startled up, shaking her had.

Once again she got lost in childhood memories, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

„What's the matter, mother?" Aurora asked, as she headed towards kitchen.

Her mother was obviously stressed out, busy preparing dinner.

„You should help me preparing tonight's meal. Don't stand around, the food won't cook itself." she hissed.

„I'm so sorry, of course mother." Aurora answered, washing the vegetables.

Aurora hated helping her mother with the houswork.

She'd rather be outside, improving her combat skills with her friend, the Lady Sif.

She let out a deep sigh.

„What is it, darling?" her mother asked, looking slightly concerned.

„Nothing really. It's just that I don't want to spend the rest of my life at home, getting married and serving my husband. That's not who I am, who I want to be."

„Oh love, that's just how life is. Certain things are expected to be done by women, but I'm sure you'll understand that sooner or later."

„But mother! I want to be free, I want to fight, participate in wars and become a brave warrior for justice!" Aurora yelled.

„You're out of your mind! Women are meant to stay at home, you'll have to accept that, if you want or not." her mother snapped.

„NO! Look at Sif! She's a warrior as well, why can't I be like her? You have no right to decide about my life!"

„That Lady Sif truly is not much of a good influence on you."

„Don't you dare talking about my friends like that!" Aurora shouted.

She stormed out of the house, smashing the door behind her.

She saddled her black mare and galopped off, as fast as her horse would take her.

Blind with rage, Aurora made her way towards the royal palace.

Sif would always find a way to calm her down, no matter how upset she was.

When she finally arrived, she already felt a lot better.  
Wandering across the court some royal servant took care of her mare and led it to the stables.

„Is there anything I can do for you today, Lady Aurora?" another servant asked, bowing politely.

Since Aurora spends most of her time with Sif, people working at court knew her.

„Where do I find the Lady Sif?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

„She must be down at the battle grounds, practising her fighting techniques, my Lady."

„Fine." she answered briefly.

Sif was taking a short break from her hard training as she spotted Aurora who was heading towards her.

„What brings you here today, my dear friend?" she asked, grinning widely.

„The usual, my mother's opinion on how I'm supposed to lead my life." she whined.

Sif gave her an understanding look.

„How about you join us on our hunt tomorrow night? Might get your mind off bad thoughts for some time." Sif suggested, knowing Aurora would love that idea.

„I'd love to!" she squealed, chuckling.

„Great, I knew you'd love it!" Sif answered, giving her friend a wink.

„Mind if I join your training? I could use some distraction for now." Aurora asked.

„Of course, I'd be more than happy to have you fighting by my side."  
Sif clapped her on the shoulder and handed her a sword.

„Ready for some action?" she asked challenging.

„What a question, of course!" Aurora laughed starting the first attack.


End file.
